


Auld Lang Syne

by Elise_Madrid



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads all year round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Discovered In the Holly and the Ivy Challenge on the Live Journal community, Discovered in a Livejournal.

[Auld Lang Syne](https://vimeo.com/150546750) from [Gilda Felt](https://vimeo.com/user26838286) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
